The dovakiin
by Lion the fox
Summary: Harry Potter is not a normal human no he is dovahkiin rased by Ulfric Stormcloak how will hogwarts reack to the dovakiin master of magic and the sword not to mention the voice he will save the world form the dragons and voldermort! Btw this story will have parts of were you pick were it goes
1. The aedra

akatosh was watching from the sky with the all of the aedra, but talos said we have a new dovahkiin! No it can't be there not one on nirn the eight said! Ah Talos said there one on earth, you know the forgotten one! We must save him said the nine, the dovahkiin will have to go to Skyrim the dragons will come back soon! Yes akatosh said my son can not be king, nirn would go in to chaos we must brine him to Skyrim! Who is he said Julianos? A boy named Harry Potter Talos said!

I will go get him but who should we give him too Mara said? Ulfric Stormcloak he is a nord jarl and he would be give is life to help me said Talos. should we make the boy a nord or a race of nirn Stendarr ask? Yes said akatosh he will be given a race we will vote on that wean we have the boy!

I will begin the boy said Mara! It was one hour wean Mara returned with a baby boy in her hands . The boy had black hair and green eyes. He look up at the gods and Smiled. Now said akatosh what race will he be!

AN ok I hope you like it! Vote for the race and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as get some idea for the race. No he can't be beast race elf or man


	2. To save a dovah

But what did happen wean Mara went to the dovahkiin. She saw a man in a black clock going in to a house. She followed him in the house and saw it was the house of the dovahkiin! No she said I must save him! She was invisible so she got up to were the boy in is mom was to take the boy and stop the man!

The mother was tear and Mara said give me the boy he will be safe. No I will not give you him said the mother! avada kedavra said the cold voice and the mother was dead! You evil creature the one who has no love how could you kill her said Mara! Now be gone evil creature my lite will destroy you Mara said! Nooooooo said the man in is cold voice and he died on the floor!

Mara turn to see the boy she smelled the boy was safe. She was sad that she did not safe the mother but he was alive and well. And the man with no love was gone for now. She picked up the boy and she was leaving wean she saw the father dead body. No that evil creature killed him too

The other eight aedra were talking about the race he could be! Nord Talos said he must be a nord I was a nord he should be a nord! Yes Talos you want him to be a nord but why not a elf said Kynareth? No the Elfs made my worship outlawed milk drinkers Talos said ! Yes but if he is a elf we can get peace Kynareth said no he has to be a man Talos said

An ok pick the race and I will pick the name


	3. Drem

We will make him a half nord and a half elf said Akatosh! He will be able too make peace with the two races and make tamriel one like in your day Talos! Fine but what should be is name Talos said? Drem it in the language of the dovah is peace said Julianos it will is the name only fitting for a dovah.

Mara please give us the dovahkiin we will make him a half elf and nord said akatosh! Yes said Mara. And all the nine said sos do fahliil ahrk sos do jul sos do fahliil ahrk sos do jul bo ko wah dovahkiin ahrk ofan mok Nane do dre ( blood of elf and blood of man fly in to the dragonborn and give him name of peace)

The human boy was not there but in it palace was altmer boy but he had Nordic looks too. Like the gold eyes of the altmer were blue and is hair was More blonde than any of the pure altmer he and more than those. All in all he look like 50% nord and 50% altmer.

Now we will give Drem are blessings said Akatosh Drem find time of your life

Find beauty

Find wisdom

Find nature

Find love

Find mercy

Find power

Find gold

Find the end

All the nine said !

Now I will being him to Ulfric Stormcloak and tell him who he is said Talos

AN he will get to hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament he will become friends with Ron and hermione he will be very op


	4. The meeting

Albus dumbledore was looking at the Paper that came out of the goblet of fire that name was the name of a dead man it was Harry Potter! But he said the name maybe he was not dead? Harry Potter he said and every one in the hall began to whisper! But he could see some runs that look nothing like anything he saw before!

But in the place of the runs he saw a man in ebony armour he was taller then any fourteen years old would look like. He could not see is face as he was wring a mask it was a green and blue and you could feel powerful magic form it. He also had a sowrd of ebony it was glowing red.

The man spoke is voice was Nobel like the voice of a king. He said were I'm I and who are you? Dumbledore said your in hogwarts and I'm Albus Dumbledore! Mm I'd never heard of hogwarts and I'm Drem the dovahkiin! Dovahkiin what is that said a greasy hair man? Il show you yol toor shul and with that fire shots out of is mouth like a dragon! Wow said all of the hall as they hade never seen or heard of magic like that!

How did you do that said dumbledore? Aha it called the voice it is the language of the dovah or dragon? Dovah you said that your a dovahkiin does that mean you come from nine said dumbledore who as learn about that wean he did to see the words? Your not said Drem?

No you're on earth said dumbledore! Ah one of the tree world the lest magical said Drem!

Not magical said the said the greasy haired man! No I did not say that you don't have magic but it the weakest as on nirn any one can learn magic but here one a few can learn magic and your magic is so weak you have to have a stick doing it for you said Drem ! Can you show us some of your magic said dumbledore? Yes I will he said and a fire ball shot owt of is hand! Wand lest and word lest and that is some of the most powerful magic I have ever seen in my life said dumbledore and most of the staff! Now Drem could you come up to my room and we will talk said dumbledore. I will said Drem!


	5. The elf

Drem and Dumbledore walk up to his office with a few members of staff wean they got to a gargoyle Dumbledore said chocolate frog the gargle jump but Drem shot it with a fire ball!

What did you do said Dumbledore? I heard stories of gargoyle who come to life and try to kill you so I was saving my self! This gargoyle will not Kill you it never happened it said Dumbledore!

They went up the stairs into a office with silver and gold interment all over the place. Drem could you take off your mask said Dumbledore? Drem took of Otar ever one in the room gasp he was not a man but a elf! He had long blonde hair blue eyes pointy ears is skin was gold and a cross is face was a scar that look like a wolf did it!

What are you ask a woman with a tit bun in her hair? I'm a half altmer and nord! I'm more altmer than nord but my dovah Blood help with my nord looks said Drem! So can I see your blood said Dumbledore because if you have dragon blood I will see it? Fine said Drem he cut himself with is blade and give a drop of his blood to Dumbledore! My god he said looking at it, it is dragons blood he said!

What is your full name Drem he ask? Drem Stormcloak the son of Ulfric Stormcloak leader of the rebellion! Now I must Ask why I'm I here I was in high hrothgar talking with the Greybeards about the dragon coming back and now I'm here?

You were summoned here by the goblet of fire to complete in the Triwizard Tournament oo I forgot Snape go down and tell the champions to wait for a while said Dumbledore. Ok said Snape.

So I must go play in this Triwizard Tournament i did not put my name in! No you did not that we know but who said Dumbledore! Could I play for my school of magic the college of winterhold said Drem? Perhaps the goblet of fire can summon people here if they so choose! What are they names?

Tolfdir he my teacher, Onmund, J'zargo and Brelyna are my class mates a Drem said very well we will send a invite said Dumbledore now I must ask you to chow me some more of your magic later he said

An he will meet Ron and hermione in the next chapter please review he is sixteen but looks like fourteen year old because he's half elf and time in nirn goose faster he will be a friend to hermione because she is bookish like him Ron will be with him because he could be one of the brave people in the school. And lily sacrifice would have stopped Mara if she did not want here to take her son but she felt like she would save him is she did not want her to safe him she could not have

ok that was me responding to some questions you have I will try to get one chapters up every day ㈳7


	6. The library

One day later Dumbledore got the later form the college of winterhold saying that Tolfdir and the students will be coming in one day! He looks at Drem was summing something like ice giant he was look board. Dumbledore said well you're college will be coming! Good you should tell your school not to make fun at us we will be having a kagitt who is a cat man and bummer or dark elf Tolfdir and Onmund are humans!

I will tell the school about your school mates! Could I go to the school Library I would like to read more about your world said Drem? You Mia said Dumbledore! He got up and walk down to the library he look at some of the books he saw a book called hogwarts a history! He got the book and begin to read it! Wean he was about half way done a bushy hair girl who was looking at him. She saw him looking at her she walk over to him. She said your reading hogwarts a history?

Yes he said you must know that I'm new on its world! Oo you were the one who Dumbledore said is form a different world! Yes he said I'm form nirn! What your name said the girl? Drem Stormcloak what you're name? Hermione said the girl!

Nice to meet you said Drem! You too said hermione. And a male voice said hermione were are you? A tall red hair boy he look at Drem oo your talking to him? Yeh so Ronald I can make more friends that you! Ron remember the fire that he shouted he did not want make him mad!

Hello my name is Ron! Mm Drem is my name! Drem he could feel is bravery like know one in the school! As the dovahkiin he knew how important bravery is! He ask hermione what would the best book in the library was!

An okay he will not become friends with Ron and hermione very soon but after the first task! He will run in to them a few times. And like I said in the last chapter he like to read books so him and hermione will become fast friends! Ron will see him trying and will ask if he can teach him! The college of winterhold will be made fun of but they will not care

Oo and give me some ideas for how to get past a dragon. and review


	7. Dumbledore and Talos

Dumbledore was wandering why had the name Harry Potter had summoned Derm here was they the same? But a loud sound filed his office and a man appeared! He was tall and wearing armour like Drem! He could fill the power him he was the most powerful thing that he had ever seen!

I'm Talos said the man and I would like to talk to you about Drem! What are you said Dumbledore? I'm one of the nine divines I'm of war and government said Talos! Okay site down said Dumbledore!

He did so! Now you must be wondering why he was summoned wen you said that name no? Yes of course are they the same ask Dumbledore? Yes there the same we saved him because he was dovahkiin and no dovahkiin could stay on earth and survived said Talos!

Dovahkiin asked Dumbledore? It a mortal with the soul and blood of a dragon and there the only ones that can truly kill a dragon said Talos! You are saying that when we're kill dragon that they don't die said Dumbledore? No but your dragon don't return here the dragons of your would are a shadow to the real dragons immortal,and the opposite of beasts!

They were going for many years but now they have returned said Talos! Wow I must admit that this is too much for me said Dumbledore! I must go said Talos o your gusts are here!

An okay that was my response to Sakura lisel about the Dumbledore thing! And thank for that plot hole ? next time hogwarts and the college please review


	8. Rewrite

Hello there I have decided that I would make a rewrite of some sort very different and hope fully better it should be up in a few days

Here the idea dumbledore decided To summoned a hero from a different plane to help Neville who is the bwl with the dark lord and James and lily are alive Ron is a spoiled jerk the twins warship The mad good lupine will become the champion of Hircin of this world and some serious dumbledore bashing!

Thank you

By the way translate this ps it a code

19 1 18 8 1 18 2 18 2 9 14 7 5 18 15 6 2 15 13 16 1 14 9 15 14 15 6 23 8 9 20 5 18 21 14 2 18 3 8 1 15 6 2 15 12 1 15 6 23 9 20 8 5 18 8 15 12 4 2 13 16 9 15 14 15 6 1 26 21 18 1 1 1 18 3 9 14 19 12 1 25 5 18 15 6 1 12 4 21 9 14 , 8 1 18 11 15 14 1 14 4 13 9 18 1 1 11 14 15 20 20 15 13 5 14 20 9 15 14 20 8 1 20 8 5 23 1 19 4 15 22 1 8 11 9 14 23 1 19 15 14 20 8 5 20 8 18 15 1 20 15 6 20 8 5 23 15 18 12 4 23 9 20 8 9 19 13 5 14 20 15 18 15 6 20 8 5 22 1 16 1 1 18 20 8 21 18 1 14 24 2 15 22 1 8 !

Fist it's one that translates this pm me to get a mention in the story as a oc


End file.
